City of Death and Love
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Blaine is a sixteen year old who's life was changed four years ago. She never heard of the Shadowhunters until she was twelve years old... And her parents murdered in front of her own eyes. When she has an almost fatal attack with a Forsaken, she finally is taken in by the Lightwood's. What will happen when she meet the newest Shadowhunter?
1. Chapter 1: The Marks

Chapter One: The Mark

What sets me out from the rest is my Mark. Now, you all don't believe me, but my story is just as true as fiction. I guess you all believe that I am crazy. Alas, you don't know the truth. Stupid mundanes, you can't rely on us all the time. I guess I can get on with my story.

I was born in New York and twelve years later my parents were murdered right in front of me. But let me go into detail about that night and you will get my story. That night I was up in my room reading about the Shadowhunters that my father and mother told me about. I got up when I heard a large bang from downstairs, then I walked to my door and opened it slowly to see my father walking up the stairs towards my room. I opened it a little more and he rushed in. He grabbed my arm and pulled out his stele.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" I asked surprised.

"I'm sorry Blaine, it's too late and you need this. Take this and go to the weapons room. It's down the hall and the fourth door on the right. Very evil things will come after you and try to kill you. Just take everything and run. Do as I say and just get out of here." He said and pressed the stele to my hand.

He made the mark of the angels and kissed my forehead. He put the stele in my hand and closed it, then mouthed the words 'Run now'. I grabbed my bag of clothes, extra money, and shoes and ran out of the room. I ran down to the fourth door on the right. I opened the door and grabbed any weapon that could fit in my bag.

Once I was done stuffing my bag and ran back to my room. I saw a demonic thing standing over my father, when it stabbed him with its pinchers. I screamed and ran out of the house. I held on tight to my bag as it bounced against my side. I finally slowed when I was stopped by a man standing on the street side.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" he asked and leaned towards me.

I backed up against a building and grabbed a knife that was in my pocket.

"G-get away from me!" I said shakily and held the knife out.

"Silly mundane, you have no- What is that on your hand?" he asked and leaned towards me.

I looked down at my hand and looked at the rune very sadly. It was too much. The man leaned towards me more and hissed.

"You smell of the angels! Stupid Nephilim, you cannot fool me!" He growled and lunged for my throat.

I screamed and flung the blade towards him. He hissed in pain and doubled over in pain. I grabbed the blade from his body and ran from the alley. I ran until I found an empty place to sleep. Well, it has been four years and I've grown quite a lot. There have been a few sightings of me killing demons that were killing mundanes.

I walked down the street and walked into a bar. I sat down at the bar with a bunch of warlocks, faeries, vampires, and werewolves staring at me. I glared at them from across the bar and grabbed a drink. I downed it and got up, then left the bar. I got into the alley way when a forsaken attacked me.

I swore very loudly and pulled out a seraph blade and launched myself into the deadly dance of blades. I felt its blade rip through my shirt and skin. I felt the blood start to pour down my abdomen and cried out in pain. I gave the forsaken a final stab and collapsed to my knees.

"Fuck, this just couldn't get worse." I muttered and started patching up my abdomen.

I put a bandage around my waist and sighed. This couldn't do much but only slow my death. I got up slowly and clutched my stomach and doubled over in pain. I heard some noise and felt weightless. Everything was just light and felt painful.

"Who is she Fredrick? Why did you pick her up and bring her here?" a voice asked from a distance away.

I groaned and tried to move but I was stuck in an unmoving world. I felt like I was going to try to puke on the ground, but I never found it. The world became endlessly black again.

"It's been so long Alec, I don't know if she'll ever wake up."

"I'm sure this girl will surface eventually. Look! Her hand moved, I'll go get my mother."

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked back the blinding lights. I saw a boy with short brown hair and green eyes staring at me. I blinked and groaned in pain when he shifted his weight from the side of the bed.

"Hey, you were out for a long time. We were all worried about you. I'm Kirk, what's your name?" He asked and put a hand on my arm.

"Okay… I-I'm Blaine. Where am I?" I asked and tried to sit up.

He put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me gently back onto the bed. I pulled my arm out of his grip and groaned again because pain shot down to my stomach.

"Uggahh, that hurts…" I muttered as I rolled onto my side and clutched my midsection.

"Hey, don't move. We're just trying to help. What the hell attacked you?" He asked and turned me onto my back.

He trailed his hand up my abdomen and pressed very lightly on my stomach. I gave a cry of pain and squeezed my eyes shut. He took the pressure off of my abdomen and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Forsaken, those stupid things are going to be the death of me, litterly." I muttered and put my hands over my stomach.

Just then the door opened and a boy and a woman walked in. I looked at them and tried to slam my head on the headboard. The woman put a hand on my forehead and sighed.

"You need to sleep. No banging around with that stomach girl." She said sternly.

I nodded and smiled slightly.

"My name's Blaine, nice to have your help." I said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, and welcome to the Institute."


	2. Chapter 2: The Institute

Chapter Two: The Institute

I nodded silently and rolled onto my side. I grabbed the pillow and put the side of my face into it. Someone's hand rubbed against the side of my body.

"Please go. I don't want to have someone baby me. I can heal myself you know." I grumbled.

The person laughed, "Yeah, and that'll be the day that Jace finally becomes serious about something other than his girlfriend."

"What? Are you really that cruel to your brother?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Hey Jace, I didn't know that you were there. Ummm, what are you doing here anyways?" Kirk asked surprised.

"Just if that girl was up. She seems to have a gravitational pull towards independence. What is she anyways?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, well I guess that living alone and being attacked relentlessly for four years makes me that kind of person. I am a Nephilim so try to be nice or I might just run away from this place." I said and pulled my head up from the pillow.

"Well then, you are one of us. Nice to meet you, I'm Jace Herondale. You are?" He asked holding out a hand.

I didn't shake it and put my head on my pillow again.

"Blaine, nice to know that I have other people like me out there. My dad and mom died four years ago." I said and let tears sting my eye lids. I shut my eyes and let sleep take over.

"_Walk on Blaine, we'll catch you." Voices spoke all around me._

_I walked into a clearing, people were standing there. My parents. I walked into my mother's embrace and sobbed._

"_Stop crying baby. We need to give you the rest of your marks" She said and pulled out my stele._

_She put the rest of the permanent marks, speed, gift, tongue/speech, heal, sight, strength, stealth, soundless, deflect/block, and fearless. I stared down at them and felt tears sting my eyes._

"_Mom, why are you giving them to me now?" I asked hoarsely._

_She smiled sadly, "Because you never needed them before. You're unbalanced now. I am so proud of you baby. Be careful and kill some demons." She said and kissed my forehead._

_My father approached me._

"_Hey Blaine, I hope that this at least brings some sight to your eyes and how to get yourself back on your feet. I love you." He said and pulled me into a hug with a final kiss on my forehead. _

I woke up and looked at my arms, upper chest, and felt my neck. There were marks all over. I smiled sadly and pulled myself into a sitting position. I looked at my seraph blades that were across the room. I then looked at the t-shirt that was lying on the dresser with a note on top of it.

_Hey Blaine,_

_Here's one of my old shirts. It doesn't fit me since Isabelle shrank it down. Get a shower and come down to meet the others._

_Kirk_

I smiled at the note and grabbed the shirt. I walked into the bathroom, stripped down, and got into the shower. I scrubbed the blood that crusted my stomach away and down the drain. When I got out I pulled on the clothes and looked for my sneakers. I grabbed my blades and walked out of the room.

I walked into the hallway and frowned. I was completely lost. I looked to my right and walked down that way. I came into a foyer and looked at the steps. I hated them because I always managed to fall down them.

I took a careful step down and looked up to see Kirk standing there with a smirk on his face. I frowned and took three steps forward, and then fell. Kirk quickly grabbed my arm and my back so that I didn't break anything. I smiled shyly and got up onto my feet.

"Thanks, I always manage to fall on these damned things." I muttered.

"Yeah, well I guess you could use me as a guide so you don't have to get lost." He said.

"Thanks, that would be a huge help. But, where should we go?"

"The library of course! Everyone's waiting to meet you."

Oh shit, my mortal enemy is meeting other people. Now that held sarcasm. Cue eye roll.


	3. Chapter 3: Simon the vampire

**Soooo, hows the weekend? Aww never mind. Disclaimer time. Wow, I never thought that I would be doing this...**

**Disclaimer in monotone guys voice: I do not own anything other than the plot, Blaine, her parents, and Kirk. If I were like, 20 to 30 years older I could try to be Cassandra Clare, but no. I look nothing like her. So try to be me if you want then I will try and kill you. NO! That's not what I mean. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Scary

I walked with Kirk for a few minutes until we came upon two oak doors. I smiled and pushed them open. Inside stood a woman, two men, two guys, and two girls. I put my hands in my pockets and rubbed my bare neck. Everyone seemed to be staring at my marks.

I looked at the ground and put my hands behind my back nervously. Kirk put a hand on my lower back trying to comfort me.

"So, how do you feel Blaine?" a man with glitter ALL over asked.

I looked at him shyly and played with the tip of my sheaf. The man looked at me and smiled. He walked over and put a hand on my arm. I looked at his hand and backed away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I personally knew your parents; they were true partiers when there weren't any assignments for them." He sighed.

I stared at him and pulled the t-shirt down so that it covered my back. Kirk was right, it was small. I felt everyone's eyes on me and shifted uncomfortably. I looked at the woman and the girl with black hair. They looked like a mini me and its taller companion.

I smiled and gave a sheepish wave. She smiled.

"Well your parents were good people. I knew them personally; they were like family to me. It's good to see that you've grown. But, might I ask, where did you get your marks?" She asked.

I stared at her for a minute and nodded.

"They gave them to me when I slept. It was kind of like a dream, but they were so real. Why is that? They're dead, but I don't know…" I trailed off.

"It's okay, I understand." Said the red haired girl.

I looked at her and nodded. Then I looked at the woman and man that were conversing. I nodded again and left the room. I walked down the hallway and came upon a dead end.

"Shit, how come every time I get lost it's a dead end?" I muttered angrily.

There was a noise behind me and I saw Kirk. I smiled and slid down to the floor. I hadn't thought about my parents for four years, now it all just was way too much. I put my head in my hands and let loose a sob.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kirk asked and put an arm around my shoulders.

"N-no, I j-just haven't th-thought about them for years…" I sobbed and put my head into his shoulder.

He put a hand on my neck and cradled me. I put my hands on his shoulder and let the tears fall. The pain was what kept me going all these lasting years. I dried my face and sighed.

"I shouldn't cry, I need to go, sorry." I said and ran down the hallway.

Kirk didn't follow me, I ran out the front door and into the city.

* * *

I ran until my legs felt like rubber and I stopped at a street corner. I looked around me and found that I was at Rockafeller Center. I smiled and walked over to the ice rink. I looked at the people having fun and skating around the rink. I saw a twelve year old girl skating in between her parents and laughing as her dad fell down onto his rump.

I smiled and looked at her sadly, someday her parents wouldn't be there for her... I looked around to see a pale guy walking down the street. I pushed myself off of the rink and followed the guy. I walked behind him for what seemed like hours, finally he stopped by a store and came out. He walked into an alley way and I walked behind him.

Suddenly I was slammed against a wall and felt the air fly out of my lungs. His face was close to mine.

"Why are- Oh. Do you know Clary?" He asked and let me go.

"Wh-what? I don't know anybody named Clary. But I do know a Jace and a Kirk. Do you know them?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, those two are trouble. Who are you?" He asked.

"Blaine, and what the hell are you?"

"I'm Simon, a friend of theirs."

"Oh."

"Why did you follow me?"

I laughed, "I just thought you looked suspicious. Sorry about that."

"That's okay, but I don't think the others would be too happy having a Shadowhunter following me."

"What others? What the heck are you?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, ummm, a vampire..." He trailed off.

"Oh..."

"Well, I better get going. My mother is probably worried about me." He said and turned.

"Well, I didn't know that vampires could walk around in the sun. Wait, you still live with your mom?" I asked almost laughing.

"Yeah, well, you could come and hang out with me..." He trailed off again.

"Sure. What do you want to do since we're hanging out?"

"Umm, amybe you could meet my other friends..."

"Sure, I don't mind."

We walked off talking about band names and songs.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you guys are happyy! We finnaly meet Simon! If only I could get on with my personal stories. They're fun. Maybe anyone reading this could give me some ideas...**

**(Me, Jace, Kirk, Clary, Simon, Alec, Issabelle, and Blaine walk out.)**

**Me: Review?**

**Jace: Well, you are certainly deperat- (Cut off by Clary kissing him)**

**Me: Jeez. Why don't you two love birds go off somewhere else...**

**(They leave me alone with the others)**

**(Blaine and Simon are talking music, Kirk, Isabelle, and Alec are talking weapons.)**

**Me: (Sighs) I guess I'm all alone... But please review?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Almost Murder

**Hey! I know you guys are on Christams break and that it is Christmas day. But...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! OR INFERNAL DEVICES! WHOEVER THINKS I DO IS A BUTTMUNCH!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Demons Attack

Simon and I were talking the whole way to the house where he lived. I smiled at the town house and walked up with him. I grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly. I let him in before me and smiled. I looked at the nice furnishings in the hall way and nodded in approval.

"So, what do you want to do Simon?" I asked while taking my shoes off.

"Um, do you play video games at all?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head.

I nodded and he led me to a gaming room. I looked at the room and gazed at the game system.

"Holy… Damn man! That's the new Wii U!**(I just got one for Christmas. Right now my brother is setting it up.)** You have to be kidding me! How on earth did you get it?!" I asked in shock.

He started rubbing the back of his head again before he spoke.

"Well, I just bought it. Do you want to play a game?" He asked shyly.

"Hell yeah! I really wanted this thing!" I said and sat down on the floor with a huge smile plastered on my face.

Simon sat down and started it up. We played a lot of different games for hours. I beat him only once or twice and I couldn't figure out the controls.

* * *

I smiled at him and leaned back against the floor.

"So, why are you able to be out in the sun? I've never seen a vampire who can travel around in the sun." I said incredulously.

He glanced over at me and sighed.

"No idea, not even Clary and Jace know." He said and glanced back at the screen.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. I looked down the hall and saw that it was the blonde boy from the Institute.

"Shit." I muttered and got up really quickly.

I walked silently over to the window and opened it.

"Bye Simon, I'll see you around." I said and slid out the window.

I slid it shut with a click. I slid down to ground level and took off running. I ran into the alley and stopped for a second, panting. I looked up and saw a boy around my age holding a seraph blade looking at me with curious eyes. I looked at him as he approached me slowly, tossing the blade from side to side.

He smiled deviously and plunged the blade into my chest. I screamed in pain, but he put a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, this is only a little gift for Kirk and Jace. I know that you are at a high demand girl." He whispered into my right ear.

I felt him stab me again and doubled over in pain. He took the blade out of my chest and left me lying on the ground with my blood pooling around my body. I gasped and tried to get air into my lungs as I covered the wound with shaking hands. I looked at the sky and blinked at the blinding light. I heard some running and turned my head to find Kirk kneeling by me.

"Shit, who did this to you Blaine?" He asked as he put both hands over my wound.

I gasped in pain and grabbed his wrist.

"I-I… don't… know who… But he… s-s-said t-that it was an l-l-little g-gift." I managed to gasp out.

He nodded and kept a hand on my chest while he yelled to whomever.

"Jace, get your ass over here! Blaine is in here!" He called.

I kept a grip on his wrist and coughed. Kirk looked at me worried. I coughed again and this time blood came up with it. He nodded and took the edge of his shirt and ripped it. I looked up at him and let go of his wrist.

"Hey, Hey! Blaine, stay with me, please." He begged.

I nodded and let him hold my hand lightly. He took the ripped end of his shirt and folded the strip of cloth. He then pressed it to my chest that was sticky with blood. Just then the blonde boy came over and took in the scene.

"Kirk, what happened to her?" He asked and knelt beside Kirk and me.

Kirk explained what I had told him and they both picked me up. I felt my face contort in pain and winced. Kirk nodded and they both moved me very slowly through the alley ways. I fell asleep along the way.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a soft bed, in an unfamiliar place. I looked to my side blearily and saw Kirk sitting in a chair, asleep. I smiled softly and tried to sit up. Something started beeping and I looked over at a monitor. It held a bag of blood that was hooked up to my arm and I looked at my chest and saw a bandage over the wound.

I leaned back down and looked at Kirk again. He stirred and opened bleary eyes. I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Blaine, how are you feeling?" He asked while leaning forward.

I nodded, afraid to use my own voice. Kirk laid a hand on my forehead and smiled.

"You look a lot better. When we brought you here Magnus was worried because you lost a lot of blood. I stayed here overnight and left in the morning to get a shower. You've been unconscious for two days and we were all starting to get worried. I hope you're feeling much, much better." He said as he put a cold cloth on my forehead.

I smiled as the man with glitter all over him walked in and glanced at me.

"It's good to see you awake Blaine, I was wondering when you would wake up. Kirk, you're going to have to go home soon. Blaine," He paused for a second before continuing, "Just go back to sleep or better yet, I'll get you something to eat." He said as he left the room again.

As Kirk was getting up, I grabbed his hand and made him sit down.

"Please, stay. I'm not really comfortable here with him right now…" I said and held his hand.

"Okay, but I can only stay for a little longer. Then I have to go back to the Institute. If you want to go back to sleep after eating, go ahead. Just wait for Magnus to get here with something to eat." He said and rubbed the back of my hand.

Magnus came in with a tray of food and I ate it happily. When I finished, I leaned back and let my eyes close and fell asleep.

* * *

Kirk smiled at her sleeping figure and stopped rubbing her hand. He got up, getting ready to leave when she turned onto her side and muttered something.

"Don't go." She muttered as her hand grazed his belt loop.

He gently grabbed her hand and put it up on the bed. When he put it up he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Love you, good-night Blaine. Get better…" He said trailing off as he left.

When he was out of Magnus's place realization hit him. Did he just say that he loved her?

* * *

**OHHHHH! KIRK's IN LOOOOOVE!**

**Me: Hey, Kirk, what's up?**

**Kirk: *Grumbling* Nothing, you would know..**

**Me: Hey! Don't be such a pussy! I can easily take you out and let Blaine fall in love with her attacker!**

**Kirk: (Glaring) You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: Oh yes, I would. Now, you may have the honors.**

**Kirk: Review of Blaine will fall in love with her attacker. I think we all want her to not do that though.**

**Me: Hey! I wouldn't do it on purpose... My hand could slip... Or something like that. But-**

**(Kirk and I are now rolling on the ground in a brawl.)**

**Me:Why you little!**

**(I pin him to the ground with a devious grin.)**

**Me: Next time, listen to me and don't say a word.**


End file.
